Daddy say's
by ELLEVAMP
Summary: my oc Adore faces abuse in her home from her father. she is now starting high school at forks and notices the cullens, who unfortunatly notice her a little to much for her liking.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored and decided to try this new plot out. Hehe tell me how I did. I'm a little tired so don't kill me if I make mistakes. Don't worry I will get back to my other stories ASAP. I just got on summer break and I've been busy like heck because I just finished my senior year woot woot.**

Adora POV

It was my first day of school, and I had to walk. My father wouldn't waste good money on a piece of trash like me. Go figure. I wouldn't either. So far I like Forks. I live for gloomy days. Not like there's anything else in my life to live for.

I had to walk around yesterday to familiarize myself with the best way to school. By the looks of it I'm a block away. "...cool…" I don't see the point in going anymore, not like I way a bright and shiny future. Gosh even my sarcasm starts to get to me sometimes. I see a group of kids ahead of me.

Their all so happy. Pfff. They're not ready for the real world. It's going to eat them alive. Or maybe I was the one eaten. But daddy say's I need to get stronger to face the world. "Stop it adore your so stupid, no one is allowed to know what daddy say's" I growled to my self. I pinched the inside of my right arm hard enough for a bruise to come shortly. I needed a reminder not to be so bone headed. Daddy say's no one will understand our training. They don't want people to survive they want to mold them to need help and be followers.

Someone noticed my internal tirade, and looked at me with curios eyes. Soon recognition clouded over. Ahh yes that's right I'm the new girl.

**A/N Well I am falling asleep , but theres alittle taste of what's to come. Now that it is summer I'll update soon, hopefully if I don't get writers block.**


	2. No friends allowed

**A/N ugh im not so sure I like this story anymore lol. Maybe if you guys really like it I'll keep going. But here's another update anyways. **

Adora pov

She headed here perky little self over to me. Yippy a new friend. I'll have to think of an aversion. Daddy's says I am not allowed to have friends; they want to know too much about you. They want to cripple you progress on becoming independent. "Huff" well here goes nothing. "HI!" she practically killed my ear drums. "You must be Adora Verrin". Noo that's not me you're confused. She stuck her hand out toward me a little to fast and I flinched. "Ya … that's me" I placed my bruised hand in her's. "Fantastic, my name is Angela, we can be friends". Please, please be my friend. "Da…uhhh… neee. That's ok I kind of want to get equipped with the school first can you show me the office?" Help me, save me. Her eyes tilted, and eye brows knitted together. "Umm… ya ok, this way". Well that didn't go well. I pulled at the sleeves of my oversized dark hoodie, beckoning them to elongated and cover my disgusting body. But they refused; my hands were the only part of my purple body that I could not cover without curios eyes on me. I did not care all too much for my appearance, as long as I didn't stand out. That's why I relished in the idea of coming to Forks. The weather, I can cover up as much as possible and still look similar to every one else. We finally made it to the office, there was a pudgy lady with a little to much make up behind the front desk. "well… I'll see you around hopefully. Don't be afraid to sit with me and my friends at lunch ok?" I do I really want to, open your eyes I need help! "Umm… I'll see… thanks". I reluctantly turned my attention to according to the name tag a Mrs. Cope.

I went through my first two classes in a zombie state. I don't even remember their subjects. Now I am sitting against the brick wall of the building my next class should be in. watching the different people walk by, imagining how easy life would be like in their shoes. Why cant I live like that, in a dream state. Why can't I have someone all to myself who loves me. Someone who I would look beautiful to. Instead I am ugly , I dad can't even look at me without being disgusted and having to cover me up with blue and purple demi permanent paint.

**A/N ok sorry I couldn't think of how the next scene would go so far so tell me if I should continue.**

**If I should who should she meet next? ( also included what will happen after they meet)**

**Edward who can read her mind and tries to help her tells his fam and takes her to Carlisle who is a doc with her dad**

**Jasper who can knows her feelings and wants to save her and in future falls in love with her.**

**Eric who tries to get her to like him and take advantage of her , jasper swoops in and saves the day,**


	3. New Update

Hi everyone!

A lot has happened in two years since I was last writing. College has made me a lot more impatient. But something pulled me back to my old writings. I was really surprised how many people liked them! I have decided to start a new account and re-do all my stories. They are all very short and not in detail as I would like. One of the reasons I am doing this is because I used to really have a love for reading and writing and I gave that up in college when I realized how horrible I was at writing. But I have come to terms on how I see and interpret things differently than other people. I would like to group up with a beta on these stories. Although it might be a frustrating relationship because I might give up again when I go back to school after Christmas. So maybe if one of you Betas is okay with a no strings attached relationship? Haha. I want to play around with the stories I have but I know Make Me Whole was a crowd pleaser so I might start there. ALSO I know a year ago I put up a message saying my stories were up for adoption. So I am not quite sure if anyone actually wanted one. I just went into my old email account today, to try and hack into this fanfic account (as I lost this password and was unsure of the email), and it was deactivated. So if anyone ever sent me a message I apologize.

-Gabrielle

New account: MissInterpretation

This is where I will repost my stories!

Contact me here from now on as I will not log in to my old email anymore

Thank you!


End file.
